Like always
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Simple relaxation after a rescue


Disclaimer- You already know what goes here, so I don't need to write it again do I?  
*lawyer runs over and whispers in ear* Oh. *shrugs* Fine.  
These characters are owned by someone other than me. *sob sob sob*  
If I owned these characters, I'd be making more shows!  
^___^  
  
  
Relaxation.  
  
  
Thunderbird 1 to base. ETA now 1 minute. Virgil's about 2 minutes behind me.  
Ok Scott. You're clear to land.  
  
The roar of of her engines had alerted the people on Tracy Island to the approach of Thunderbird 1 a few seconds before Scott had called in, but Scott was not one to break procedures. Virgil, trusting Scott to inform base of his approach would not call in. Even if Scott didn't tell them his ETA, Virgil was sure they could hear Thunderbird 2's engines and have the landing strip cleared. Such was routine on Tracy Island.  
  
  
10 Minutes later, both Thunderbirds had landed without mishap and Scott and Virgil were sitting in the front room with the rest of the family, going through the rescue. As usual, their narrative was frequently interrupted by questions.  
  
So when we saw the leg about to give way...  
You actually saw it bend?  
Well of course we saw it bend. How could you miss it? Any way, we saw the leg about to give way and those two guys were still trapped in the shaft, so we decided the only thing to do was for one of us to hold up the leg with our Thunderbird...  
  
How could you be sure either of them would be able to support the weight?  
Well, I guess we couldn't, but we had to try. So I took Thunderbird 1 and put her nose right up against the support whilst Virgil took the mole out to dig through the rubble and get in to the shaft.  
  
How did you know for sure that the mole would be able to get through in time?  
We didn't. But digging is what it was designed for and we couldn't just give up, could we?  
Of course you couldn't. From what I've heard from you and on the news so far, you did an excellent job. Is there anything else?  
  
Thank you father. I don't think there's anymore. The mole got to the shaft and Virgil loaded the guys in. As he resurfaced so I pulled away. No close calls, very little damage.  
Yeah, it'll cost a lot to rebuild the rig, but we managed to escape anything more serious than a few scratches.  
I'm glad to hear it. Now why don't you boys go and relax. Simple as you're making to out to be now, I'm sure you were strung up at the time. I don't want you unable to fly due to stress.  
  
Every one grinned at the thought of the response of the world if someone were told that International Rescue was non operative due to stress, then the grins faded at the thought of what could happen if that came to pass.  
You're right Father. I think I ll go take a turn in the pool, work out my muscles.  
Now that's a good idea Virgil, I'll join you.  
  
Alan and Gordon followed, but whether their intention was to swim or taunt was unclear. Jeff sat back in his chair and listened as the voices of four of his sons floated through the open doors and windows. The swim quickly turned in to a game of water volley ball, with Scott and Gordon against Virgil and Alan.   
  
Jeff smiled, knowing full well that playing around like they were would prove far more relaxing that a simple swim. He was also pretty sure that either Scott or Virgil would call an end to the game when the two teams were even on points. He felt a surge of pride in his sons and didn't bother to try to quell it. Even when they were doing such simple things as playing water volley ball, they acted maturely, preventing possible arguments about who should have won.  
  
Later, when they came out of the pool, one of them would suggest they have a bar be que, the other would enthusiastically agree and they would all rush in to ask him if it was all right. Like they always did. He would agree, like he always did. They would all hope no emergencies would come up to interrupt them, like they always did. One of them would offer to cut off the communications between them and Thunderbird 5 for the night, like they always did.  
  
And in the morning, they would all be perfectly relaxed and casual, until John called with news of an emergency or a request for their help. Then they would all be totally professional, until it was over. Like they always were.


End file.
